Consequências
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Aquelas redes de dormir nunca seriam confortáveis, mas talvez desse para acostumar. Zoro x Sanji


**N/A: **As personagens, assim como a ambientação da história, pertencem a Eiichiro Oda.

Esta fic é totalmente sem fins lucrativos e é apenas para o entretenimento.

Primeira fic de One Piece! E nem foi a primeira que comecei a escrever... Mas, espero que gostem!

+18 por obviedades, entretanto não há um lemon propriamente dito.

Um super obrigada ao meu amigo adorável Himura que gosta de pôr medo em mim sobre os meus erros de gramática, mesmo quando não tem grandes coisas...

Comentários com elogios, críticas (boas e ruins) são sempre bem vindos! E ajudam o ego desta escritora inflar de orgulho! ^^

**Casal: Zoro x Sanji**

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Yaoi

**Summary:** Aquelas redes de dormir nunca seriam confortáveis, mas talvez desse para acostumar.

**Consequências**

O mar estava calmo, a água que batia no casco do barco. Era relaxante e o vento friozinho que soprava deixava aquela noite excelente para ter alguém ao lado na hora de dormir. Tudo estava no maior silêncio. E silêncio para a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha era algo muito inacreditável, uma vez que com apenas nove tripulantes eram mais barulhentos do que uma frota inteira de navios com seus marujos; inclusive enquanto dormiam. E por mais incrível que pudesse ser, a calmaria havia batido naquele instante sobre o barco, e apenas o mar e as golfadas de vento podiam ser escutadas.

Cada tripulante estava em sua rede dormindo, com exceção de Usopp, o qual estava de vigia do lado de fora. Os outros estavam embalados em um sono profundo e pareciam muito bem acomodados. Em um quarto separado, Robin e Nami dormiam confortavelmente enroladas em seus cobertores. Enquanto isso no outro cômodo Luffy já havia caído de seu lugar e agora dormia com metade de seu corpo no chão e metade na rede. Chopper, logo a cima, dormia enrolado no cobertor. Franky, ao lado, estava esparramado o máximo possível e totalmente descoberto. Brook abaixo fazia gestos com os braços e mãos como se tocasse um instrumento, estava sonhando. Ao lado, Zoro dormia com os braços sobre a cabeça e uma de suas pernas pendia para fora da rede, usava apenas uma calça no corpo. Acima, Sanji estava agarrado a um travesseiro, virado de barriga para baixo, a camisa fina do pijama que usava já estava com dois botões fora de suas casas e a calça era a única peça que parecia estar realmente no lugar. Pelas expressões e maneira possessiva-obsessiva que segurava o travesseiro podia-se deduzir que sonhava com alguma mulher.

Remexeu-se um pouco mais e seu corpo pendeu para fora da rede, o travesseiro caiu indo em direção à face de Zoro, que sequer se moveu. Sanji parecia procurar pelo objeto perdido, agitando-se mais um tanto na rede e por fim perdeu o equilíbrio caindo em cima do espadachim. O loiro achou seu precioso travesseiro, agarrando-se a ele e ignorando o outro abaixo de si; na verdade, nem o cozinheiro e nem o moreno acordaram.

Com o peso a mais em cima do espadachim, este logo começou a chutar e empurrar tudo o que estivesse no caminho, em outras palavras, empurrava Sanji cada vez mais para fora da sua rede. Em decorrência disso, o cozinheiro que já estava com o corpo quase caindo, agarrou suas pernas ao redor do maior e embalado no sono jogou o travesseiro para longe como se quisesse acertar alguém ou alguma coisa, murmurando um "Marimo imbecil" no final. Em retorno, Zoro respondeu igualmente sonolento, perto do ouvido do outro:

– Cook pervertido.

Passaram-se as horas e ambos continuavam na mesma posição: Sanji de lado, com as pernas em torno de Zoro e este com um braço em baixo da própria cabeça como apoio, enquanto o outro braço estava sobre o corpo alheio. Quem visse acharia no mínimo bizarra a cena dos dois "inimigos" dormindo juntos e tão despreocupadamente; mais parecia um casal de namorados enrolados um no outro após uma tórrida noite.

Aquele pequeno espaço estava ficando incomodo para o cozinheiro e pouco a pouco seu pesado sono foi indo embora, as pálpebras de seus olhos começaram a querer abrir, mas ainda estava mal e mal acordado, não seria tão simples abrir os olhos; a não ser que seu corpo estivesse sendo apertado possessivamente contra outro e este outro estivesse com uma visível e perceptível ereção despontando e pressionando contra o seu baixo ventre, o qual correspondia para a sua desgraça.

– Mãos... Pressão... Ereção... Homem... – Sanji não terminou de raciocinar abriu imediatamente os olhos, quase caindo da rede ao encarar o homem ao seu lado – MARIMO!

Aquele grito acordaria qualquer um, mas por qualquer milagre divino tudo permaneceu no mesmo silêncio. Contudo, não demorou para aquela calmaria se romper, pois os olhos castanhos encaravam sonolentos e não muito amigáveis os azuis de Sanji.

– Cook idiota... O que foi...? O que está fazendo aqui...? – perguntava arrastado, bocejando em seguida.

– E-eu... – olhou para cima, onde ficava a sua cama – Devo ter caído...

– Hm... Boa noite então. – não falou mais nada, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Sanji observou toda a calma daquele homem com certa raiva. Como ele podia ser sempre tão relaxado? Sua cama havia sido invadida, provavelmente ele, Sanji, havia caído em cima do moreno, estavam em uma posição comprometedora e ainda tinha aquele detalhe por dentro das calças...!

Mas o pior era... _"Que merda EU 'to ainda fazendo aqui! E desse jeito!"_

O cozinheiro começou a arrastar-se, para não dizer que chutava o outro, para longe; Zoro apenas deu espaço para que Sanji pudesse sair dali, abriu levemente um dos olhos e ficou observando as próximas manobras que o loiro viria a fazer. E não foi surpresa alguma para o espadachim quando viu o outro caindo em cima de si por conta de tentar equilibrar-se em pé na rede para subir de volta para a sua.

Os rostos ficaram lado a lado, as mãos de Sanji apoiaram-se no peito nu do outro, enquanto que as mãos do maior o seguraram pela lateral do corpo. Suas pernas ficaram entrelaçadas e em consequência da queda as ereções se friccionaram, o resultado não seria outro senão um baixíssimo gemido vindo de ambos reverberando em seus tímpanos.

"_Eu devo ter alucinado ou Zoro realmente gemeu?"_ – o loiro ficou um tanto atônito, não acreditando que realmente havia escutado um homem, melhor dizendo, Zoro, o espadachim da tripulação, gemer tão perto de si.

– Oi! Tome mais cuidado Cook idiota! – vociferou o moreno.

– Não fique jogando a culpa em mim, Marimo imbecil! – Sanji levantou de imediato a cabeça, encarando raivosamente o outro; porém aqueles olhos castanhos o prenderam e ficou encarando-os por tempo demasiado.

E nesse momento parou para observar como as mãos daquele homem o seguravam num quase abraço, era aconchegante; aquele cheiro forte e amadeirado característico do outro lhe inebriava, e tinha algo naqueles olhos que eram fascinantes. Nunca havia prestado atenção em nenhum desses detalhes, também quem dera, nunca havia ficado em tal situação tão constrangedora com o espadachim antes. E ainda tinha aquela parte, lá em baixo da anatomia do maior que lhe incomodava, apesar de não estar mais evidente tinha certeza que com apenas um ondular de quadris poderia, novamente, sentir o membro rijo do outro contra o seu próprio. E aquela verdade incontestável no momento lhe bateu a consciência. Desejava aquele marimo que não tinha senso de direção algum. Arregalou inconscientemente os olhos. Juntou os fatos mais uma vez para ter certeza da sua desgraça, da sua ruína como o grande galanteador de mulheres.

"_Eu estou ferrado."_

Não tinha palavras melhores para expressar a sua situação.

– Vai ficar ai muito tempo? Me deixe dormir Cook pervertido! – falou cortando totalmente os pensamentos do outro.

Sanji ainda ficou encarando o outro, pensando exatamente no que fazer. Ele mesmo não estava numa situação muito favorável e apostava que Zoro havia notado a evidente ereção que tinha no meio das pernas.

"_Só não deve ter falado nada para poder jogar isso na cara minha mais tarde..."_

O que faria? Poderia subir de volta e dormir, mas se bem que não conseguiria dormir. Ou tinha a opção de ser o pervertido que era, e sabia que o papel lhe cabia bem, e jogar todo o seu charme irresistível em cima do espadachim.

"_Eu não posso estar tão desesperado assim por essa criatura de cabelos verdes na minha frente, posso?"_

Aquelas constatações o estavam assustando, mas isso não significava que iria dar para trás. Iria fazer a segunda opção.

– Zoro... – falou baixo. A partir daquele momento ninguém poderia os escutar de maneira alguma. O espadachim nada respondeu, ficou encarando o loiro esperando a continuação – Não dá pra sair daqui.

– Claro que dá! – falou um pouco irritado.

Sanji vendo que convencer aquele marimo com palavras não seria uma opção resolveu agir. Aproximou a boca do ouvido de Zoro, como se fosse contar um segredo, e pressionou seu quadril contra o do outro ondulando sutilmente, em seguida deixou um baixo e sensual gemido reverberar no ouvido do outro. Sentiu as mãos grandes e precisas de Zoro agarrarem sua cintura com força desnecessária. Havia dado algum efeito e tinha certeza, pois o baixo ventre do outro pulsou contra o seu. Sorriu. Então ele não era o único com problemas ali.

Com a confiança renovada Sanji ergueu o tronco, passando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Zoro, sentando-se exatamente em cima da ereção que se revelava gradativamente. Via, mesmo com a pouca luz, os olhos castanhos fixos em si, como se desafiassem quem quer que fosse, e este desafio não era para esmurrar a cara alheia de ninguém, pois era palpável o desejo contido naquelas íris. E percebendo isso, Sanji se aproveitou da situação. Começando vagarosamente a desabotoar cada botão de seu próprio pijama, fitando com intensidade redobrada o outro. Quando terminou de abrir toda a blusa deixou-a escorregar pelos braços, caindo sobre as pernas do outro.

As mãos de Zoro imediatamente puxaram o cozinheiro para baixo, este foi de encontro aos lábios do espadachim. Não houve delicadezas, a boca voraz do moreno tratou de tomar o ritmo e as línguas se encontravam com fúria. Sanji escorregou seu corpo pelo do outro, voltando a se deitar e no processo abaixou a calça que o maior vestia, descobrindo totalmente o seu membro. Foi deslizando uma das mãos para baixo até alcançar a sua calça do pijama, abaixando-a juntamente com a peça íntima, deixando que as ereções se tocassem. Deixou um gemido mais alto lhe escapar os lábios, separando-se daquele beijo afoito ante o contato.

O cozinheiro estava arfando. O ar em sua volta estava quente, muito quente e seu corpo parecia que estava em chamas, principalmente nas regiões que as mãos e os lábios de Zoro cobriam. E logo sentia seu membro ser agarrado e pressionado junto com o do espadachim pela mão do mesmo, começando movimentos hábeis de vai e vem. O loiro juntou sua mão com a do outro seguindo o ritmo imposto. E naquele momento escutou Zoro gemer um pouco mais alto.

Continuaram naquele frenesi, os quadris se movendo juntos, as mãos que não estavam nos membros eretos e gotejantes, marcavam as peles alheias; as bocas buscavam uma a outra em beijos incandescidos pela luxuria, poucas eram as vezes que paravam, e quando o faziam pegavam longas golfadas de ar. Tentavam evitar gemidos excessivos uma vez que não queriam expectadores, nem bisbilhoteiros; queriam aquele momento só para eles, aonde só em suas mentes aquelas recordações viriam à tona.

– Aah! Z-Zoro... Quase... – Sanji livrou-se da boca do outro, direcionando-a para o lóbulo da orelha deste, sugando o local, segurando entre os dentes os três pequenos brincos, puxando-os levemente.

Aumentaram os movimentos. A boca do espadachim fechou-se no ombro do cozinheiro sugando, mordendo e beijando a pele exposta, subindo uma trilha de saliva pelo pescoço até encontrar também a orelha do outro. Entretanto não fez nada além de gemer o nome do outro, enquanto expelia o seu prazer entre os corpos, juntamente com o loiro.

Ficaram parados, recuperando as respirações e acalmando seus corações, assim como os espasmos involuntários de seus corpos. Pouco a pouco foram recolocando as roupas e limpando-se como podiam. Não se olhavam, não falavam nada. Não era como se esperassem uma declaração ou algo do tipo, tudo voltaria ao normal no dia seguinte. Ou assim pensavam até o momento que uma das pontas do suporte da rede, que estava presa a um pilar, cedeu e ambos foram ao chão.

– Cook Pervertido! Olhe o que aconteceu! – Zoro esbravejou, tendo o corpo do outro sobre o seu.

– Olha quem fala Marimo Pervertido!

Encararam-se com fúria. Evidentemente a primeira coisa que fariam a seguir equivalia a sair rolando por ai entre socos e chutes, se fosse uma situação normal. Toda via a expressão de Zoro mudou e um sorriso predatório surgiu em seus lábios. Este mesmo sorriso foi copiado por Sanji.

A sequência dos fatos estava óbvia para eles: nada seria como antes.

Tudo era consequência de uma fatídica noite de calmaria.


End file.
